1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mold that can prevent the core insert off axis when being ejected.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a mold 40 in related art includes a core insert 41, a cavity plate 42 and an ejection mechanism 30 to eject the core insert 41. The ejection mechanism 30 includes a top plate 31, a bottom plate 32, an ejection rod 33, a gasket 34, and a fastener 35. The top plate 31 defines a first fastening hole 310 open to the bottom plate 32. The bottom plate 32 defines a first through hole 320. The ejection rod 33 includes two ends, wherein one end is received in the first through hole 320 and defines a second fastening hole 330 aligning with the first fastening hole 310, and another end contacts the core insert 41. The gasket 34 is disposed between the top plate 31 and the bottom plate 32 and defines a second through hole 340 communicating with the first fastening hole 310 and the first through hole 320. The fastener 35 screws into the first fastening hole 310 and the second fastening hole 330 through the second through hole 340 to fasten the top plate 31 and the bottom plate 32.
The core insert 41 defines a first molding surface 410 and the cavity plate 42 defines a second molding surface 420 aligned opposite to the first molding surface 410. While in use, the top plate 31 drives the ejection rod 33 to eject the core insert 40. Typically after long time use, the ejection rod 33 and the core insert 41 goes off axis and the first molding surface 410 deflects to the second molding surface 420. Thus, the quality of the molding products between the two molding surfaces becomes unacceptable.
Therefore, what is needed is a mold to overcome the shortcoming described above.